Health Kick
by TheChimeraSculptress
Summary: Marie tries to encourage Logan to eat something healthy for a change. Complete foof! Totally silly.


Marie tries to encourage Logan to eat something healthy for a change. Complete foof! Totally silly.

* * *

"What the _hell_ is that, kid?"

Post Danger Room workout, Logan had decided to stop by the kitchen for a beer only to discover Marie sat at the table about to eat something that looked decidedly…iffy. He flashed her a look of pure disgust when he finally prised his eyes from her plate. "Look's like cat sick."

"Logan! Do you mind! I'd rather not have such gross visuals, thank you very much!"

"It smells foul too…like Scooter's socks."

"Hey! I heard that!" Scott happened to be reading a newspaper at the other end of the table.

Logan smirked.

Marie slammed her bagel back down upon her plate. "It does not smell foul and neither does it taste foul. It's hummus, Logan. Surely you've heard of it?"

Logan frowned down at her plate again. "What's in it?" he asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him. He had the weird urge to poke it just to see if it moved. But at the same time, he also liked to take an interest in all things Marie-related, even if it was the disgusting things she had been eating lately.

She had been a bit health obsessed the passed few months, combining some tough workouts with what she termed a healthier eating plan. He had no complaints with the physical side of things - she had never looked better - but the downside was all this crap she was eating - and trying to encourage him to eat in the process.

Marie shrugged. "Chickpeas, garlic, sesame seed paste, olive oil, and a few other odds and ends."

He must have been making a face because she laughed.

"It's not that bad!" she grinned.

"If it isn't a steak or a beer, he won't be interested, Rogue," Scott teased. "This is man at his most primitive."

"Keep out of it, One Eye!"

It was Marie's turn to smirk as she held up the offending item. "Try a bit."

"Er…"

"C'mon. It won't kill you."

"Um…I've already eaten -"

"I dare you…"

His eyes flicked to the hummus topped bagel and then back to Marie. She just _had_ to dare him, didn't she, he seethed.

"Or is the Wolverine too _scared_," she drawled, and it occurred to him that his _little Marie_ was getting a _little bit cocky_ lately. That wasn't to say he didn't secretly like it but very soon, when she least expected it, he was going to start taking her down a peg or two.

Scott made a subtle chicken noise behind his newspaper and Logan shot him a dangerous look.

He frowned, seeing no way out of the situation. Not with poker-ass in the vicinity. Although…his eyebrow quirked…Scott being there could be used to his advantage.

He flicked his head, gesturing towards the Fearless Leader. "I'll try some if Scott tries some."

Both Marie and Scott smirked this time. "He's already had some. He likes it almost as much as me," Marie revealed with wicked glee, obviously enjoying his torment.

Damn it! He might have known that One Eye would be into all that health shit too.

"Yeah, Logan. Perfect after a workout. Plenty of protein," Scott gushed enthusiastically but there was mockery in his own tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Logan growled.

Marie was still holding the bagel up in the air. Logan's gaze flicked back to it warily and he reluctantly reached out a hand to take it from her.

"We're waiting," Scott persisted.

"Yeah," Marie drawled. "C'mon, sugar. Try a little bit…just for me."

Damn it, she _had_ to do that. Call him sugar. Thicken that sultry Southern accent of hers and render him powerless.

Praying for a miracle he slowly brought the bagel to his mouth, its smell (which wasn't really that bad) reaching his heightened senses first and making him swallow uneasily.

BAMF!

Ah, praise the Lord! Nightcrawler chose that very moment to teleport into the kitchen. Logan acted quickly, instinctively.

"Oh, shit!" he feigned, making out he had been caught by surprise, the bagel falling from his hand onto the kitchen table.

He shook his head. "Always butter side down," he despaired, struggling to hold back a smug smile. "Or hummus side down in this case." He dared to meet Marie's gaze, which was decidedly frosty.

"Logan!" she grumbled. "That was the last of it until the next food delivery."

"Sorry, darlin'," He felt a bit bad but decided he could always make it up to her later in some way. "Ya could always have buttered toast like the rest of us…normal people."

She was still glaring daggers at him so he decided to make a swift exit, winking at Kurt along the way as if to say "I owe you one, blue boy."

Nightcrawler's puzzlement of Logan's wink quickly turned to remorse as he regarded Marie. "I am sorry, pretty fraulein. I forget..."

Marie shrugged dismissively, prising the upturned bagel from the table top and returning it to her plate. "No worries," she sighed. "Logan is just one big chicken when it comes to health food."

She grinned menacingly. "But I'll get him tomorrow."

Scott met her gaze, seeming thoughtful. Then the light bulb lit above his head. "Ah, you have Guacamole bagels on Tuesdays."

"I do indeed," she giggled. "And can you imagine his face when he sees a _green_ topped bagel."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Scott laughed. 


End file.
